gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallina
| Data śmierci = 22 ABY, | Pochodzenie = Naboo | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = Czarne | Kolor włosów = Brak | Kolor skóry = Czarna | Broń = | Ranga = | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = * ** Elitarny Oddział Padm * | Pojawienia = Twin Story | theme = monarchia }} | Początek = | Koniec = * 21 ABY * 22 ABY | Organizacja = | Poprzednik = | Następca = }} Hallina była panującą w 21 ABY, kiedy na najechała Mniejszość Galaktyczna pod przywództwem prezesa Broasci Nara, która po niekorzystnym dla niej wyniku referendum akcesyjnego upozorowała jej śmierć, jednak po nieudanej próbie wykonania wyroku w rzeczywistości schowała ją w piwnicy. Na wołania jednak po pewnym czasie odpowiedziała Grewpsha, której ambasadorzy w postaci Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych Lanevera Villechama, i barmana oswobodzili monarchinię, by razem spróbować uciec z po tym, jak sam Broasca Nar został zamordowany przez Uahoo, który tym samym przejął władzę. Ucieczka powiodła się, jednak pod koniec misji monarchini została ogłuszona przez Lanevera Villechama, który uznał ją za sobowtór, a sam Uahoo został pokonany przez i , który skontaktował się z kanclerz Grewpshą z prośbą o przybycie na pomoc. W 22 ABY , stolica Nowej Republiki, na której przebywała Hallina, została zaatakowana przez siły Mniejszości Galaktycznej pod wodzą Uahoo. Chcąc przekonać Komisarz do Spraw Kulturalnych Rawse Vartą do pokazania mu sposobu aktywacji , Uahoo zagroził jej śmiercią Halliny. Gdy nie otrzymał tego, co chciał, użytkownik zamordował bezbronną kobietę. Biografia Służba Naboo Wczesne życie Hallina przyszła na świat w 33 BBY na planecie w rodzinie. W pewnym momencie swojego życia kobieta została królową całego . Atak na Naboo W 21 ABY planetę Naboo opanowała Mniejszość Galaktyczna pod wodzą Broasci Nara oraz konszachtującego z nim Uahoo, który na planecie poszukiwał . Chcąc uzyskać pomoc, Hallina parokrotnie kontaktowała się z kanclerz Nowej Republiki Grewpshą. Po jakimś czasie z rozkazu Broasci Nara zorganizowano referendum. Po tym, jak społeczeństwo Naboo opowiedziało się za przystąpieniem do Mniejszości Galaktycznej, Hallina miała zostać została ścięta. Ostatecznie ocaliły ją jednak jej padmy z elitarnego oddziału. W efekcie monarchini razem z nimi została zamknięta w podziemiach sali koronacyjnej pałacu królewskiego w Theed, a obowiązki monarchy przejął Broasca Nar Wołania Halliny zostały usłyszane i parę dni po jej rzekomej śmierci kanclerz Grupsha zdecydowała się wysłać z misją dyplomatyczną na Naboo Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych Lanevera Villechama, padawana Bena i barmana Dextera Jettstera. W czasie drogi na planetę skontaktował się z kanclerz, chcąc się upewnić, czy aby na pewno wie, w jaki sposób przeprowadzić konwersację. Polityk uspokoiła go, kiedy ten wybuchł złością w związku z bezprawnym opanowaniem , i przyznała, że nie Nowa Republika nie może ingerować w sprawy lokalnych światów do tego stopnia. Zaznaczyła też, że choć pamięta apele królowej Halliny, od jakiegoś czasu nie dostawała już od niej żadnych sygnałów. wyraził wtedy swoje powątpiewanie w pozytywną przyczynę jej nagłego milczenia. Oswobodzenie thumb|right|250px| stanowiły poważną zagwozdkę dla Halliny i jej [[Elitarny Oddział Padm|padm.]] Kiedy polityk, padawan i barman znaleźli się w dość obszernej komnacie celem negocjowania z Narem, rozmowy potoczyły się nie do końca tak, jak by tego chcieli. W efekcie komisarz Lanever Villecham poprosił o kontakt z królową, na co usłyszał od Broasci Nara, że ta nie żyje od zeszłego miesiąca, gdyż kiedy naród wyraził w referendum wolę przynależności do Mniejszości, ścięto jej głowę. Słowa te oburzyły Tarunta, który nakrzyczał na rozmówcę. Niebawem w komnacie na polecenie Nara znalazł się Uahoo. zamordował i tym samym przejął władzę prawowicie należącą się Hallinie, która po upozorowanej śmierci egzystowała zamknięta w piwnicy. Negocjatorom Nowej Republiki udało się jednak z sukcesem uciec. Negocjatorzy trafili do sali królewskiej w pałacu królewskim w Theed, pod podłogą której przebywała uwięziona Hallina razem z padmami. Ich głosy jako pierwszy usłyszał Ben Solo, który poinformował o tym Dextera Jettstera i Lanevera Villechama. Pierwszy spośród mężczyzn w okamgnieniu odnalazł klapę do piwnicy i otworzył ją, po czym zapytał komisarza, co zrobić z ujrzaną tam kobietą. Tarsunt polecił mu, aby wyciągnął ją, gdyż był ciekaw, co ona tam robiła. Kiedy barman wydostał już ją, Lanever Villecham podszedł do niej, ucałował jej rękę i przedstawił się, wymieniając także pełnioną przez siebie funkcję. Kiedy zapytał, z kim ma przyjemność, Hallina przedstawiła się i zaznaczyła, że jest królową całego układu. To dało senatorowi do myślenia. Uprzejmie przeprosił, jednak zaznaczył, że wyraźnie pamięta, jak słyszał, że została ona stracona. Ta odpowiedziała z kolei, że co prawda miano ją zamordować, ale ostatecznie obroniły ją jej padmy. Zapytana, kim są padmy, wskazała na pięć kobiet ubranych na pomarańczowo, które akurat wyszły z piwnicy. Kiedy Dexter Jettster podszedł do padm i ucałował ich dłonie, Lanever Villecham podszedł bliżej kobiety, by się jej przyjrzeć, po czym uznał, iż wygląda ono niewiarygodnie, i stwierdził, że musi być sobowtórem lub robotem. Następnie Tarsunt zapytał ją, czy ma może pomysł, jak wydostać się z planety, zwracając się do niej per „dziewica”. Do rozmowy włączył się także Ben Solo i przyznał, że rozważali ucieczkę statkiem, jednak ostatecznie uznali za nierealny scenariusz, jakoby Mniejszość miała ich wypuścić. Królowa tymczasem dotknęła dłonią swojego podbródka i przymrużyła oczy, by zastanowić się nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem, po czym oznajmiła, że wystarczyłoby udać się poza miastem , które było jedynym sektorem kontrolowanym przez organizację. Wspomniała także o wielkim okręcie wmontowanym w sam zamek. Na te słowa Dexter Jettster, który skończył już całowanie padm, zasugerował przejęcie kontroli nad okrętem. Pomimo pozytywnego podejścia Lanevera Villechama Hallina pokręciła jedynie głową i uznała to za bezsensowne, gdyż wraz ze statkiem odlecieliby także z i samym Broascą Narem. Wtedy Lanever Villecham poinformował kobietę o śmierci Neimoidianina z rąk bliżej nieokreślonego im Tuskenina, jakim w rzeczywistości był Uahoo. Królowa wtedy posmutniała, jak gdyby żal jej było jej dawnego oprawcy. Tymczasem odezwał się Ben Solo. Padawan zaproponował, żeby wszyscy udali się na omawiany wcześniej mostek, skąd sygnał mógłby być wystarczający, aby nawiązać połączenie z jednym z Republiki, który – jego zdaniem – na pewno przyleciałby z pomocą. Hallinie spodobał się ten pomysł, toteż na niego przystała i po chwili razem z Solo, Villechamem, Jettsterem i swoim Elitarnym Oddziałem Padm opuściła pomieszczenie drzwiami frontowymi. Współpraca z Nową Republiką Wstępna ucieczka z Naboo }} Niebawem komisarz Lanever Villecham, padawan Jedi Ben Solo i barman Dexter Jettster w towarzystwie Halliny i jej padm opuścili już mury pierwotnego zamku i znaleźli się w krążowniku. Przechodząc przez korytarze, monarchini oznajmiła, że do głównego mostku pozostało niewiele i że za kilka kroków będą już mogli skontaktować się z Nową Republiką, by ta przybyła im na pomoc. Skarcił ją za to Villecham, który, choć przyznał jej rację, wyraził wolę, aby spuściła głowę i dalej szła w milczeniu. Kobietę bardzo to dotknęło. Kiedy po chwili znajomi znaleźli się przed kolejną grodzią, Ben Solo otworzył ją, klikając przycisk, a tuż za drzwiami ukazał się oddział droidów bojowych wysłanych przez Prewta. Lanever Villecham uniósł się wtedy i krzyknął w stronę Bena, by jak najszybciej zamknął gródź, jednak wtedy Hallina złamała jego zakaz odzywania się i powiedziała do niego zadowolona, że obronią ich jej padmy. Kiedy dała znak Padmie Alfa, ta razem z czterema innymi ustawiła się w ptasim kluczu przed resztą, po czym razem z nimi zdjęła swoje pomarańczowe odzienie, ukazując ciemne, obcisłe ubranie. Wtem dość niespodziewanie droidy bojowe otworzyły swój ogień przeciwko ambasadorom i osobom im towarzyszącym. W obronie pozostałych Ben Solo zatrzymał ich w powietrzu; lecz jego zasięg Mocy nie objął padm. Widząc to, Hallina zachichotała, przykrywając usta dłonią, i oznajmiła pozostałym uradowana, że stroje jej padm są utkane z laseroodpornej skóry . Tymczasem wszystkie służki rzuciły się na oddział droidów i zaczęły je demolować gołymi rękami na polecenie Padmy Alfa. Nie przejmowały się także liczebnością przeciwnika. Obserwując walkę, Lanever Villecham zapytał Hallinę, czy ma jakiś inny pomysł na przedostanie się na mostek, zważywszy, że pojedynek padm i droidów odebrał im drogę ucieczki. Zwrócił się wtedy do monarchini po imieniu, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno może zwracać się do niej w ten sposób. Ta zgodziła się, także mówiąc mu per ty, jednak wtedy komisarz spojrzał na nią krzywo, a ta szybko poprawiła się i powiedziała do niego per pan. Ben Solo zasugerował wtedy, że mogą przejść na górny korytarz, i zaczął wycinać okrągłą dziurę w suficie. Kiedy chłopak dostał się na wyższą elewację, nastąpiła kolej Dextera Jettstera. Ten jednak w czasie próby przejścia utknął. Widząc to, Lanever Villecham użył lekkiego wulgaryzmu i kazał padawanowi wyciąć drugi otwór. Solo od razu wziął się do roboty, jednak wtedy Hallina zauważyła, że skoro padmy uporały się już z droidami, nie ma takiej konieczności. Wobec tego Ben zszedł i cała ekipa udała się wgłąb korytarza, pozostawiając Dextera Jettstera, którego nikt stamtąd nie wydostał. Bunt Lanevera Villechama }} thumb|left|250px|Ucieczka odbyła się korytarzami . Niebawem Hallina w towarzystwie Lanevera Villechama, Bena Solo i swoich pięciu padm dotarła na mostek, gdzie jej oczom okazała się obszerna szyba, a tuż pod nią podłużny komputer pokładowy. Monarchini oznajmiła wtedy, przerywając chwilę ciszy, że postara się nadać sygnał o największej mocy, tak by jakiś republikański krążownik jak najszybciej go odebrał. W międzyczasie z kolei Lanever Villecham zdążył był uznać królową za fałszywkę. W efekcie postanowił nie słuchać jej pomysłów i uniemożliwić jej dalsze wdrażanie planu. Wiedząc jednak, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo stanowiłyby padmy z elitarnego oddziału, zdecydował się ich pozbyć. W efekcie mężczyzna poinformował je, że słyszał jakieś droidy za jedną spośród trzech grodzi prowadzących do pomieszczenia. Na te słowa Padma Alfa spojrzała na Hallinę, a ta, gdy się zatrzymała, powiedziała, żeby naturalnie słuchały pana komisarza, po czym wróciła do swojej wędrówki w stronę komputera. Lanever Villecham zaś udał się za służkami i gdy te zniknęły w korytarzu, Tarsunt zamknął gródź, tak by nikt już mu nie przeszkadzał, tym samym pozbywając się ich. Następnie polityk niezwłocznie podbiegł do krzesła, na którym siadała monarchini, i pchnął ją tak mocno, że kobieta upadła na ziemię i zemdlała na skutek uderzenia o nią swoją głową. Ben Solo próbował zapytać mężczyznę, dlatego to zrobił, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, gdyż komisarz począł już uruchamiać krążownik, aby nim odlecieć. W konsekwencji przechylił go jednak o dość duży kont, tak że znajdujące się na nim osoby przewróciły się, jednak Bena Solo zatrzymały obecne na statku barierki. Niebawem jednak, kiedy komputer się zepsuł i ani ucieczka, ani nadanie sygnału nie były już możliwe, Villecham powiedział „kurczę blade”, dodając, że cały plan poszedł na nic. Ben przysiadł na drugim fotelu i oparł twarz o swoje dłonie, wpatrując się w widziane przez szybę niebo. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł coś wśród ptaków, więc zapytał polityka, czy on też to widział. Nie chcąc zranić uczuć padawana, ten odparł, że owszem. Ben zatem uśmiechnął się w jego stronę i oznajmił, że w takim razie istnieje jednak szansa na przeżycie. Dopiero wtedy Lanever Villecham przyznał się, że w rzeczywistości niczego nie widział. Ben kiwnął głową z politowaniem, po czym wytłumaczył politykowi, że właśnie nadciąga pomoc, a po chwili pod szybę poleciał transportowiec niewielkich rozmiarów. Niebawem jednak padawana oświeciło i w konsekwencji zapytał, kto w takim razie wysłał sygnał. Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych nie przejmowała jednak ta zagwozdka – mężczyzna zapytał, czy to ważne, skoro i tak przeżyją. Wątpliwości rozwiał dopiero wchodzący do pomieszczenia Luke Skywalker, prowadzony przez droida astromechanicznego numerem R2-D2. oznajmił, że to on nadał sygnał i że właściwie przybył ich uratować, w międzyczasie zmierzył się także z Uahoo i pokonał go, spychając w głąb wybuchającego korytarza. Niebawem krążownik podleciał pod szybę, a zatem Ben Solo uruchomił zatem swój niebieskoklingowy miecz świetlny i rozbił ją. Luke wziął wtedy na barki omdlałą królową Hallinę i po chwili wszyscy troje w towarzystwie R2-D2 znaleźli się na pokładzie transportowca, wewnątrz którego zastali . Oficer oznajmiła, że przybyła na pomoc z rozkazu kanclerz Grewpshy i na prośbę Luke'a Skywalkera, jednak gdy przedstawiła się jako admirał, Lanever Villecham poprawił ją i zwrócił uwagę, że w rzeczywistości jest wiceadmirałem. Chwilę później wszyscy zostali już zawiezieni na pokład krążonika o nazwie Skawa, na którym czekała już kanclerz Grewpsha, gdzie następnie urządzono przyjęcie zakrapiane alkoholem. Po tych wydarzeniach Hallina zamieszkała na Hosnian Prime. Atak na Hosnian Prime i śmierć W 22 ABY na planetę Hosnian Prime najechała Mniejszość Galaktyczna pod wodzą Uahoo, który przeżył starcie z Lukiem Skywalkerem. Organizacji i dowodzonym przez nią droidom udało się zdobyć kontrolę nad planetą, a najwyższe władze w postaci kanclerz Grewpshy i marszałek Rady Militarnej Amilyn Holdo zmuszone zostały opuścić stolicę i udać się w przestrzeń międzygwiezdną, by tam rozważać dalszy plan działania. Hallina tymczasem razem z niektórymi senatorami i komisarzami, między innymi Komisarz do Spraw Kulturalnych imieniem Rawse Varta, została schwytana i przetrzymywana skuta w niewoli. W pewnym momencie niewoli Uahoo rozkazał przeniesienie Rawse Vartej do sali koronacyjnej, która dziwnym trafem mieściła się w budynku Senatu na Hosnian Prime. Tuskenin był pewien, że jako Komisarz do Spraw Kulturalnych kobieta będzie wiedziała coś więcej o obsydianowym pierścieniu. W czasie rozmowy użytkownik wyjawił jej, że ów artefakt, sporządzony z obsydianu przymocowanego do złotej obrączki, jest w stanie z sukcesem wspomagać swojego właściciela. Rawse Varta przyznała się jednak, że stanowisko otrzymała po znajomości. W efekcie mężczyzna, chcąc zmusić ją do ujawnienia wiedzy, której ta w rzeczywistości nie posiadała, sięgnął po swój komunikator i skontaktował się z admirałem Prewtem, wydając rozkaz przyprowadzenia królowej Halliny. Krępy Neimoidianin przyprowadził ją niebawem do sali skutką w kajdanki, jednak nadal z koroną na głowie. Monarchini zdawała się smutna. Widząc to, Tuskenin zwrócił się do Rawse Vartej, zaznaczając wiek królowej i brak makijażu. Uznał, że pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta zasiadająca na tronie to wstyd. Wyśmiał też brak służek, które zostały na Naboo. Po chwili Uahoo, nadal siedząc na tronie, wyciągnął jedną ze swoich dłoni przed siebie, dodatkowo przekrzywiając się nieznacznie, i używając Mocy, uniósł królową w powietrze, przerwał jej kajdany i zaczął ją dusić. Zdezorientowana, zrozpaczona kobieta próbowała powstrzymać narastające ciśnienie niczym sznur, jednak bez sukcesu. Kiedy mężczyzna coraz bardziej zaciskał swą dłoń, krzyknął w stronę Rawse Vartej, aby wyjawiła mu sekret, gdyż w przeciwnym razie on zabije Hallinę. thumb|right|250px|[[Uahoo zamordował Hallinę .]] Hallina tymczasem czuła się coraz gorzej i w pewnym momencie nie mogła już w ogóle wziąć powietrza. Przed oczami pojawiły jej się mroczki, a wraz z upływem czasu przestawała widzieć cokolwiek. Po chwili jednak Tuskenin puścił ją, w efekcie czego władczyni padła na ziemię i zaczęła dyszeć. Wtedy doszedł do niej śmiech użytkownika ciemnej strony Mocy. Ten jeszcze raz uniósł ją wtedy nieznacznie, a następnie postawił w pozycji klęczącej. Mężczyzna chwycił ją następnie za policzki i delikatnie je zdusił. Zwrócił się do niej, zdrabniając jej imię i nazywając ją „poczciwą królewną”, i zapytał ironicznie, jaką korzyść odniósłby, gdyby ją zabił. Hallina z kolei honorowo trwała w milczeniu, jednak w efekcie płaczu coraz więcej łez zaczęło napływać do jej oczu. Kiedy królowa wpatrywała się w swego oprawcę, ten powiedział jej, żeby się nie martwiła, gdyż jej nie zabije. Po chwili jednak przyznał, że w rzeczywistości żartował, i zapalił miecz świetlny Luke'a Skywalkera, który przejął na Naboo, momentalnie zadając kobiecie śmiertelny cios na ukos tułowia. Jej ciało opadło na lewy bok kobiety, a w wyniku zderzenia z podłogą z jej głowy spadła korona. Osobowość Hallina była opanowana, pogodna i wrażliwa. Nie przejmowała się problemami naokoło, na przykład tym, że została porwana, skazana na śmierć, a następnie przetrzymywana pod kluczem w piwnicy. Wyraziła także współczucie, gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci osoby, która ją samą skazała na śmierć. Przejmowała się także opinią innych osób, gdyż bardzo dotknęło ją to, gdy została skarcona przez Lanevera Villechama. Hallina trwała w honorze. Zarówno gdy była torturowana przez używającego Mocy Uahoo, jak i tuż przed śmiercią z jego rąk, kobieta zachowywała milczenie, choć w ostatecznej chwili nie sposób jej było ukrywać napływające do oczu łzy. Wygląd zewnętrzny Hallina była ciemnoskórą, łysą kobietą o wyraźnych rysach twarzy, podobną do przedstawicieli płci męskiej. Lanever Villecham, noworepublikański Komisarz do Spraw Wewnętrznych, podejrzewał monarchinię o bycie podróbką lub sobowtórem, uważając jej wygląd za nierealistyczny. Na głowie monarchini zwykła nosić koronę, którą zakładała na fioletową chustę przykrywającą łysą głowę. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Królowa Hallina zadebiutowała we wchodzącej w skład Twin Story serii Ku ciemności, publikowanej przez od 2019 roku. Choć początkowo sugerowano jej śmierć, ostatecznie zdementowano tę informacje, a Hallina fizycznie pojawiła się w akcji, a śmierć poniosła dopiero na początku drugiego sezonu. Twarz Halliny oryginalnie należała do , bohaterki z linii . Pojawienia * * * * * * * Kategoria:Lojaliści państw demokratycznych Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Politycy Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci en:Hallina